


There Is A Moment...

by isthepartyover



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackbird singin’ in the dead of night…</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is A Moment...

**Author's Note:**

> (Listen to this as you read: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrNuQtO0O4Y)

Kurt was wandering through the mostly empty hallways, wondering if anyone from the glee club was still there, when he heard the soft sounds of music coming from the theatre.

Cautiously, he opened the door and slipped backstage, wondering who it was.

As soon as he was inside, the seemingly random melody changed into a very familiar tune.

Kurt made his way to the stage, his blood boiling because  _that was his and Blaine’s song, why were they playing it?_  but stopping in his tracks when he saw who was sitting at the piano.

Blaine himself was there, playing ‘Blackbird’ and smiling down at the keys as he began to sing.

_“Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

_All your life._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise.”_

Kurt watched him sing, Blaine’s smile never faltering. Something stirred in Kurt’s chest, a familiar, warm feeling that he couldn’t quite put a name to.

_“Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see,_

_All your life._

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

_All your life._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._ ”

_Oh_ , Kurt suddenly realized, blinking and inhaling sharply, his thoughts echoing something Blaine had said to him what seemed like a lifetime ago, unable to help the silly grin growing on his face.  _There you are, I’ve been looking for you forever._

_“You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise.”_

After he pressed the last few keys, Blaine finally looked up, jumping a little when he saw Kurt standing there.

“How long have you been standing there?” he asked, suddenly bashful, his hand going up to rub at his neck.

“Long enough.” Kurt breathed, walking over to Blaine, who watched him, clearly confused. “But I remembered something I had forgotten.”

“What?”

In response, Kurt kissed him, smiling into it when he felt Blaine’s shock fade away and his hands come up to hold Kurt in place as he kissed back eagerly.

“Does this mean-?” Blaine started to ask once they had pulled away for air, his eyes bright.

“Do you want me to recite your speech back to you?” Kurt teased. Blaine laughed wetly, tugging Kurt back in for another kiss.


End file.
